creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
DN-AGE Erinnerungen VI - Psychopaten Lachen Nicht
Notiz des Autors: Dies ist der sechste und letzte Teil der Prequel-Serie zu Containment Project 1 und 2. Hallo. Mein Name ist Patricia „Lavender“ Langley - und ich bin nicht geisteskrank. Nicht klinisch. Nicht juristisch. Bevor ich zum Lifer wurde, hatte ich genug Kurse in Psychologie besucht, um das zu wissen. Daher möchte ich euch zu Beginn eine Frage stellen. Was ist die Definition von normal? Ich meine, für euch. Ganz gleich, ich fühle mich jedoch genötigt, über die...Annahmen des werten Detectives mir gegenüber zu sprechen. Sagen wir einfach, dass alles von vorn bis hinten absoluter Schwachsinn ist - nun, zumindest ein Großteil davon! Beginnen wir doch einfach mit der Tatsache, dass ich nicht autistisch bin; und es auch niemals war. Mein Verstand ist stets klar; nie benebelt. Dann ist da noch die Annahme, dass ich ihm und Marmalade...nachstellen würde. Nun, zum Mitschreiben: seine Wenigkeit interessiert mich einen feuchten Scheißdreck. Marmalade ist dabei mein einziges Anliegen und den Einfluss, den sie anfing, über ihn zu haben. Wie kann ich mich am Deutlichsten ausdrücken? Ich hasse dieses aufgeblasenes, selbstsüchtiges, selbstbesessenes, selbstgerechtes und selbstbereicherndes Stück Scheiße wie die Pest! Sie interessiert sich nicht für unsere Sache! Interessiert sich nicht für das, was man ihr angetan hat! Interessiert sich nicht dafür, unseren gebeutelten Schwestern tatsächlich zu helfen! Leider ist es jedoch so, dass die meisten unserer Schwestern nicht durch ihre Fassade der „fähigen“ Anführerin hindurchsehen können - nicht einmal Catherine. Doch ich schon. Was mich zu dem letzten Punkt bringt, welchen der werte Detective angesprochen hat: mein psychologischer Schaden und meinen Missbrauch an meiner Schwester. Nun, es stimmt schon, dass ich geistig komplett am Arsch war, bevor ich meine Erinnerungen zurückerhielt. Doch als ich mich daran erinnerte, wer ich einst gewesen war, schien es mir das Beste, dieses Verhaltensmuster beizubehalten. Warum? Nun, wie immer führt uns die Antwort direkt zu Marmalade. Mir war ihr wachsender Einfluss auf Catherine aufgefallen und mir gefiel es nicht! Mir gefiel es ganz und gar nicht! Und daher gedachte ich, weiterhin das traumatisierte, verwundete und missbrauchte Opfer zu mimen in der Hoffnung, Cat wieder „zu meiner Seite“ zu bekehren. Und somit, so glaube ich, habe ich alles gesagt, was die Annahmen des werten Detectives angeht. * * * „Vielleicht…können Sie doch“, gab ich nach einer schweigsamen Pause von mir: „Gibt es einen Ort, wo wir reden können? Allein?“ „Ja…sicher“, nickte Zoe und schlug daraufhin ein Zimmer im oberen Stück vor. Ich nickte ebenfalls, stand auf und wollte gerade mit meiner Gastgeberein nach oben gehen, als Marmalade mich am Handgelenk packte und mir direkt in die Augen sah. „Bitte, Lavender, mach keine Dummheiten“, bat sie und ich sah sie mit einem abneigenden Blick an. Normalerweise würde ich das, was mir die selbstsüchtige, selbstverherrlichende Schwätzerin zu sagen hatte, einfach ignorieren. Doch dieses Mal nicht! Nicht jetzt, da ich so nahe dran war, meine Rache zu bekommen. Ich starrte sie daher mit einem eisigen Blick an, riss mich von ihrem Griff los und rief barsch: „Fass mich nicht an!“ Und ja...ich muss schon sagen, dass es mich mit einer gewissen Schadenfreude erfüllte zu sehen, wie ihr Gesichtsausdruck sich von Besorgnis zu Verwirrung wandelte! Zoe und ich liefen daraufhin ins Obergeschoss, wo sie mich gleich in ihr Schlafzimmer lotste. Komische Wahl der Örtlichkeit, aber wie auch immer. Sie redete auch nicht um den heißen Brei herum und fragte, was ich für sie tun könnte - und was sie vielleicht für mich tun könnte. Für uns. Ich sagte nichts, nahm sie an den Schultern und führte meine Gastgeberin zu ihrem Bett. Dort sah sie mich verwirrt an, als ich anfing, mich vor ihr auszuziehen. Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen. „Was machst du da?“ fragte sie, nur um dann festzustellen: „Das...das hier ist völlig falsch! Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt hab.“ Falschen Eindruck, was? Dachte sie wohl, ich wollte mir ihr schlafen?! Zugegeben, das verärgerte mich ein wenig, jedoch besann ich mich und zeigte auf eine Brandnarbe auf meinem linken Schenkel und sprach laut: „Das hier war das erste Mal, dass ich misshandelt wurde, nachdem man mich rausgeschmissen und vergewaltigt hat.“ Dann zeigte ich auf eine große Schnittnarbe auf meinem unteren Bein und fuhr fort: „Das hat man mir verpasst, kurz bevor ich in die Fick-Farm gebracht wurde. Hab‘ versucht, mich zu wehren - is‘ für mich wohl nicht so gut gelaufen.“ „Es tut mir so leid“, gab sie einfach zurück. „Und das hier“, erwiderte ich, während ich ihr den Rücken zudrehte und ihr die zahlreichen Narben darauf präsentierte: „passiert mit dir, wenn du beim Spielen etwas zu wild bist - oder nicht wild genug.“ Ich drehte mich wieder um und ergötzte mich an dem Gesichtsausdruck meiner Gastgeberin. Ich sah, dass sie tatsächlich schockiert war. Ich sah, dass sie tatsächlich tief bestürzt war. Ich sah, dass sie absolut keinerlei Ahnung von unserem Leiden gehabt hatte. „Aber“, schluckte Zoe, nachdem sie sich wieder gesammelt hatte: „wieso zeigen Sie mir das alles? Was ist der Sinn dahinter?“ „Weil ich will, was Sie wollen!“ „Und was will ich?“ „Sie haben echt Lust, etwas zu töten!“ sprach ich, während ich mich wieder anzog: „Oder sollte ich sagen: jemanden!“ Da es bereits klar war, dass ich den fraglichen Brief gelesen hatte, lächelte Zoe nur und nickte. „Ich will meine Rache. Für das, was mir angetan wurde. Für das, was UNS angetan wurde.“ „Und was...beinhaltet diese Rache?“ Ich erzählte ihr daraufhin von meinem Plan, an dem CEO von DN-AGE und der Geschäftsführerin des Babelands Rache zu nehmen. „Es gibt da einen Schuppen“, erklärte ich ihr: „Er steht isoliert, mitten im Wald, etwa fünf Minuten von unserem Zufluchtsort entfernt. Keine Wanzen, niemand, der stört.“ „Und wieso sollten Mr. Ashton und Mrs. Fieldman dem zustimmen? Was könnten Sie ihnen versprechen, dass sie dazu bewegen würde, sich mit Ihnen treffen zu wollen?“ „Weil wir herausgefunden haben, wie man uns zurückverwandeln kann!“ brach es aus mir heraus und ich sah daraufhin, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck meiner Gastgeberin innerhalb weniger Sekunden mehrere Male veränderte - zunächst war es Verwirrung, dann Erstaunen, dann etwas, das ich nur als Hoffnung bezeichnen kann. „Nun, zugegeben, wir haben es noch nicht getan, aber wir wissen wie es in der Theorie funktioniert.“ „Ich...“, gab Zoe zurück: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!“ Ich griff die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und grinste: „Sie könnten Ja sagen.“ Zoe erwiderte indem sie mich fragte, weshalb die Anderen zustimmen sollten, sich an diesem, speziellen Ort, zu treffen. Ich argumentierte, indem ich auf das Gewicht unserer Namen einging; Zoe als erster Lifer, Maxwell als einflussreicher Geschäftsmann, das Ansehen des Detectives - und natürlich mit uns als Opfer dieses Verbrechens. „Wenn Sie es so ausdrücken“, gab Zoe zurück: „dann könnte das tatsächlich funktionieren.“ „Dann sind wir uns also einig?“ schoss es aus mir heraus, als ich ihr meine Hand entgegenstreckte. Zoe stand auf, lächelte und erwiderte: „Also gut. Ihr CEO für meinen Onkel.“ * * * Es ist vollbracht. Es ist endlich vollbracht! Und ich kann es selbst kaum glauben, dass es so einfach gewesen war! Wie es der Zufall so wollte, hatte der CEO von DN-AGE seine 19-Jährige Tochter dabei. Hatte gemeint, sie bräuchte etwas...handfeste Erfahrung, wenn sie eines Tages die Firma übernehmen sollte. Zudem hatte Zoe sich endlich mit ihrem Onkel in Verbindung gesetzt und mir nach langem Zaudern zugestimmt, ihn, sowie Emily, beim Treffen dabeizuhaben. Wie angenommen, hatte das Gewicht unserer Namen den CEO von DN-AGE und der Geschäftsführerin des Babelands tatsächlich davon überzeugt, zur besagten Hütte zu kommen, in welcher Catherine, Fiona, Marmalade und ich ihnen von den Entdeckungen des Professors berichteten. Wie man den Lifer-Prozess umkehren und wie es der Öffentlichkeit verkauft werden konnte. Irgendwann kam ich dann auch zu meinem Schlusswort - an welchem Punkt ich die Falle zuschnappen ließ. Nachdem ich fertiggeredet hatte, warf ich meinem Publikum das höhnischste, boshafteste und bösartigste Grinsen zu, zu dem ich imstande war und meinte: „Doch leider wird keiner von Ihnen erleben, wie es geschieht.“ Es genügt zu sagen, dass alle recht verwirrt waren. Zoe nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um Rache an ihrem Onkel zu nehmen. Während unserer Präsentation hatte sie sich langsam aber stetig in seine Richtung manövriert und den Anwesenden dabei Dokumente mit Dellingers Entdeckungen gegeben. Und nun, da sie hinter ihrem Onkel stand und die Schlagwörter gesprochen waren, zog sie ein verstecktes Messer hervor und schnitt ihm die Kehle durch. Das Blut spritzte nur so heraus, als die anderen voller Entsetzen zusahen. Natürlich wollten sich die verbleibenden drei „Gäste“ der Situation so schnell wie möglich entziehen, kamen jedoch nicht sehr weit, da eine Gruppe Helix-Töchter bereits draußen auf sie warteten. Man trieb sie wieder in die Hütte hinein und zwang sie wieder Platz zu nehmen, als ich einen Laptop bereitstellte, auf dem eine Diashow abgespielt wurde. Was für eine Show war das? Nun, wenn ihr den zweiten Bericht des Detectives gelesen habt, dann erinnert ihr euch bestimmt, wie wir das Tattoo von dem toten Lifer geschnitten und ein Bild von der Leiche gemacht hatten. Genau das war in der Diashow zu sehen - doch dabei handelte es sich nicht nur um ein Bild. Oder zwei. Oder drei. Ich rede hier von vielen von ihnen - hunderte von ihnen! „Wie ich bereits sagte“, sprach ich, während sich unsere verehrten Gäste die Show voller Entsetzen verfolgten: „Keiner von Ihnen wird erleben, wie wir uns zurückverwandeln werden. Wie wir unsere Stärke wieder erlangen werden. Wie wir altern werden. Stattdessen werde Ihr für die Vergehen an uns bezahlen. Bezahlen für den Missbrauch an uns. Bezahlen für die Gewalt gegen uns. Sie mögen es wohl nicht vorhergesehen haben - aber Sie verdienen es gleichermaßen.“ Daraufhin sah ich in Richtung einiger meiner Schwestern und befahl: „Bringt sie nach Aleridge House!“ * * * Als wir das große Herrenhaus erreichten, wurden der CEO und seine Tochter sofort von der Besitzerin des Babelands getrennt und in zwei unterschiedlichen Bereiche der unterirdischen Kammern gebracht, welche wir dem Detective bereits gezeigt hatten. Und so wie der Detective es in seinem vierten Bericht über uns getan hatte, werde ich die Schuldigen und ihre entsprechenden Bestrafungen einzeln auflisten. Die Besitzerin des Babelands Da ich selbst nicht zu geben war, muss ich mich auf das stützen, was mir Fiona, bzw. Buttercup, erzählt hatte. Kann sein, dass sie etwas übertrieben hat, kann sein, dass sie etwas untertrieben hat. Ganz gleich, das Folgende ist laut ihr passiert. Nachdem wir unseren Spaß gehabt hatten, stattete Fiona der Besitzerin im Keller von Aleridge House einen Besuch ab. Sie erzählte mir, wie es sie gefreut hatte, die Besitzerin in ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung zu sehen; nackt, verdreckt, an die Wand gebunden, die Zunge rausgeschnitten. Fiona war allerdings nicht allein, sondern wurde von zwei weiteren Personen begleitet. Wer die Zwei waren? Nun, sie waren Teil der Bestrafung, welche sich Fiona ausgedacht hatte, während sie sich mit unserer Gefangenen unterhielt. „Ich habe ihr gesagt“, erzählte Fiona mir: „dass ich fair zu ihr sein und ihr eine Chance geben würde. Ich hatte zwei junge Mädchen mitgebracht und sie sollte erraten, welche davon ein Lifer war und welche davon tatsächlich so alt war, wie sie aussah. Riet sie richtig, würde ich ihr einen schnellen Tod gewähren. Keine Schmerzen, keine Qualen.“ Aber natürlich gab es nie eine Wahl. Und dies wurde der Besitzerin in dem Moment klar, als sie auf eine der Beiden deutete, beide Mädchen ihre Ärmel hochkrempelten und ihre Lifer-Tattoos präsentierten. „Du musst verstehen“, sprach sie weiter zu mir: „die Idee dahinter war, dass es von Anfang an keine Entscheidungsmöglichkeit gegeben hatte - ähnlich dem, was mir angetan wurde.“ Fiona ging dann dazu über zu beschreiben, wie die Besitzerin voller Schrecken und Verwirrung zusah, als einer der „Zehnjährigen“ eine Nadel nahm, sich etwas von ihrem eigenen Blut abzapfte und es Fiona gab, welche es daraufhin der Besitzerin in die Venen spritzte, grinste und sprach: „Lustiger Fakt: unser Zustand ist tatsächlich ansteckend und ich bin der lebende Beweis dafür. Nun, Anna und Christie wurden natürlich unfruchtbar gemacht - aber Sie und ich, wir sind etwas Besonderes! Allerdings habe ich da Gefühl, dass das Kinderkriegen für Sie weitaus schmerzhafter sein wird, als es für mich jemals war. Man sieht sich in einem Jahr.“ Und mit diesen Worten, so wurde mir von Fiona erzählt, überließ sie die ehemalige Besitzerin des Babelands ihrem Schicksal. Der CEO und seine Tochter Kurz nachdem man die beiden in ihre Zelle gebracht hatte, trafen sie auf ein bekanntes Gesicht: Freckles, bzw. Robin O‘ Grear. Tagsüber war Robin an der Rezeption im Hauptquartier von DN-AGE tätig gewesen und nachts fungierte sie als Mr. Ashtons persönliche Sexsklavin. Wie wir sie herausbekommen haben? Nun, während des Treffens in der Hütte hatten einige von uns ein Interesse an einer von Robin geführten Tour vorgetäuscht und es geschafft, sie durch die Abwasserkanäle unterhalb des Gebäudes und von dort aus nach Wyndon zu schmuggeln. Und auch hier muss ich sagen, dass ich alles nur von Robin selbst mitgeteilt bekommen habe und selbst nicht dabei gewesen war. Als Robin (welche sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Helix unterworfen und das Blau angenommen hatte) und der CEO wieder aufeinandertrafen, befand sich dieser in einer der zahlreichen Zellen unterhalb des Anwesens. Robin erzählte mir, wie sie auf ihn zuging, grinste und meinte: „Tja. Schätze mal, das Spiel ist aus. Und ich habe gewonnen!“ „Was habt ihr mit mir vor?!“ rief er, doch Robin blieb weiterhin höhnisch und erwiderte: „Weißt du...als du es immer mit mir getrieben hast, hast du mich immer dazu gezwungen, dich ‚Daddy‘ zu nennen? Das lässt einen schon nachdenken. Ob du in Wirklichkeit immer Celine ficken wolltest?“ Natürlich wurde dies vom CEO nicht bestätigt, jedoch brachte es Robin zum Grinsen und sein Schweigen als ein Ja zu werten. „Tja, Mr. Ashton“, beendete sie ihren Gedankengang: „Heute ist dein Glückstag, nehm‘ ich mal an.“ Zunächst verstand der CEO nicht, worauf sie anspielte, verstand jedoch, als Robin ‚bringt sie rein‘ rief, die Tür sich öffnete und seine Tochter gewaltsam in den Raum gezerrt wurde. Robin erzählte mir dann, wie sie die von Angst geschüttelte junge Frau, welche von zwei Helix-Töchtern festgehalten wurde, wie ein Beute umkreiste und wie die Augen dieser sich weiteten, als sie sah, wie Robin eine voll aufgefüllte Spritze von einem nahen Tisch holte. „Weißt du, dein Papi hat mir den Scheiß immer gespritzt, bevor er mich in den Arsch gefickt hat. Eigentliche 'n Wunder, dass ich noch nicht an einer Überdosis gestorben bin. Allerdings frag ich mich dann schon, wie viel von dem Dreck man nehmen muss, bis es einen tatsächlich umbringt“, sprach Robin, als sie die Spritze direkt vor Celines Gesicht hielt: „Wird Zeit, das herauszufinden.“ Robin berichtete mir dann, wie die Tochter versucht hatte abzuhauen, jedoch von eine der Helix Töchtern festgehalten wurde. Wie Robin die Nadel in Celines Hals gerammt und die Flüssigkeit injiziert hatte - und wie sie Celine daraufhin zu ihrem Vater in die Zelle warf. „Warum tun Sie das?!“ rief der CEO während seine Tochter langsam aber sicher der Wirkung der Droge unterlag und anfing, den einzigen Mann in Reichweite zu beäugen. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört?“ fragte Robin herablassend: „Es ist Zeit, deine Fantasie in die Realität umzusetzen!“ „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Ihr seid doch alle krank!“ rief er, als er versuchte, sich vor den lüsternen Blicke seiner Tochter zu verbergen. „Du kennst mich doch lange genug, um zu wissen, dass ich eine Aversion gegen Humor habe“, gab Robin trocken zurück und erklärte: „Das Ganze wird jetzt so ablaufen: Celine bekommt alle halbe Stunde eine volle Dosis Shaggy‑Fit und dazwischen werden du und sie es miteinander treiben.“ „Und wie lange soll dieses perverse Spiel gehen?“ fragte Mr. Ashton angewidert als sich seine Tochter anfing vor ihm auszuziehen. „Was denken Sie denn?“ fragte eine der Helix-Töchter spöttisch: „Ihre Kleine wird so lange stöhnen und von ihnen gefickt werden wollen, bis sie nicht mehr stöhnen und ficken kann.“ Dann wandte sie sich Robin zu und fragte höhnisch: „Wie lange denkst du, wird das dauern?“ „Weiß nicht“, grinste Robin und schaute zu dem CEO und dessen Tochter, welche sich auf den kalten Steinboden gesetzt hatte und nun anfing, lustvoll vor allen zu masturbieren: „Vielleicht drei Tage. Vielleicht eine Woche. Vielleicht einen Monat. Wie gesagt, es hat noch niemand versucht herauszufinden, wie viele Ladungen es braucht und in welchen Intervallen man sich das Zeug spritzen muss, bis es einen umbringt. Falls es einen überhaupt umbringt.“ „Und was, wenn ich sie oder mich umbringe?“ fragte Mr. Ashton mit dem letzten Mut der Verzweiflung: „Schätze mal, dann lache ich als Letzter!“ „Sollte dies der Fall sein“, erörterte die Helix-Tochter: „Dann werden wir Sie oder ihre Tochter töten, zubereiten, braten und sie oder Ihnen vorsetzen.“ Robin berichtete mir, wie sie, als sich das Gesicht des CEOs vor Ekel und Abscheu verzerrte, nur kurz nickte und emotionslos meinte: „Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Ashton. Ich hoffe, unsere neue Produktlinie wird Ihnen viel Freude bereiten.“ * * * Nachdem die Beschuldigten ihrer gerechten Strafe zugeführt worden waren, gingen Zoe, Emily, Marmalade, Catherine, einige ausgewählte Helix-Töchter und ich hoch zu dem, was einst die Bücherei von Aleridge House gewesen war, wo bereits einige Gläser mit Sekt bereitstanden, um uns zu unserem Sieg zu beglückwünschen. Emily nahm sofort eines davon vom Tisch und sprach: „Es ist also vollbracht. Wir sind frei. Ein Hoch auf uns und eine - hoffentlich - erwachsene Zukunft!“ Wir anderen nahmen unsere Gläser und stießen an, ehe ich Zoe ansah, mir auf die Unterlippe biss und meinte: „Das mag wohl wahr sein, aber ich frage mich immer noch, ob es das wirklich wert war.“ „Was sagst du da“, gab Marmalade voller Unglauben von sich: „Natürlich war es das wert!“ Selbstverständlich schenkte ihr ihrem Geschwätz keinerlei Beachtung und wandte mich direkt Emily zu: „Ich will wissen, ob es wert war, unserer Leben zu riskieren, nur das Zoe mit ihrem Schatzilein zusammen sein kann.“ Zunächst verstand Emily nicht, worauf ich hinauswollte, weswegen ich mich mit einem verführerischen Unterton verbesserte: „Ich meine, ich wollte sichergehen, dass du es wirklich wert bist!“ Glücklicherweise war Emily intelligent genug, um nun zu verstehen, was ich wollte, stellte ihr Glas auf den Tisch und kniete sich vor mir hin. Zugegeben, zuerst musste ich mich etwas zusammenreißen, da ich noch nie zuvor eine andere Frau geküsst hatte, doch letztendlich tat ich, was getan werden musste. Und obgleich sie zugegebenermaßen sehr gut küssen konnte und obgleich ich es zugegebenermaßen sehr genoss, als unsere Zungen miteinander spielten, konnte ich diese Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen. Und in dem Augenblick, als dieser sich bot, verbiss ich mich hart und fest in Emilys Zunge, ehe ich sie mit einem heftigen Stoß von mir weg schob und sie vor mir auf den Boden fiel, wo sie unkontrolliert zu bluten anfing. Sofort nahmen zwei der Helix‑Töchter Zoe in Gewahrsam, welche schrie: „Was hast du getan?!“ „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit ihr“, gab ich kalt und berechnend zurück, ehe ich hinüber zu einem Regal lief und einen versteckten Baseballschläger hervorholte. Schweigend lief ich zu meinem Opfer hinüber, welches sich voller Schmerz und Qual wandte und ging dazu über, ihr den Schädel einzuschlagen. Einer. Zwei. Drei Schläge - und zwei weitere, nur um sicherzugehen. Mit Blut und Hirnmasse bedeckt, wandte ich mich den anderen zu und ein weites Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als ich beobachtete, wie Catherine Marmalade ansah und ihr klar wurde, dass dies so nicht im Drehbuch stand! Mit dem Schläger auf meinen Schultern schenkte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Zoe, welche nun im Angesicht des Verlusts ihres Spielzeugs zu weinen angefangen hatte. „W‑warum tust du das alles?! Was hat sie dir getan?!“ schluchzte sie nur. „Siehst du, die Sache ist die“, erklärte ich, während ich dabei auf Emilys Zungenteil herumkaute: „Ich glaube dir, dass du uns nach meiner kleinen Darbietung in deinem Schlafzimmer helfen wolltest. Und ich glaube dir, dass wir dir nicht egal waren, nachdem du von den Fabriken und den Fick-Farmen erfahren hast.“ Ich hielt inne, damit sich jeder im Raum meine Worte einprägen konnten, ehe ich fortfuhr: „Allerdings warst du sowohl Familienmitglied wie auch Liebhaber einer der mächtigsten Männer des Landes und du warst zudem die Erste von uns. Daher find ich es schwer zu glauben, dass dein Wort kein Gewicht hatte, oder du keinerlei Einfluss gehabt hast. Das deine Worte kein Gewicht hatten, als man die Anti-Lifer-Gesetzte verabschiedet, oder man uns auf die Straße geworfen hat. Dass du nicht genügend Einfluss gehabt hast, etwas gegen unsere Misshandlung zu unternehmen, nachdem dir diese bekannt waren.“ Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wimmerte sie: „Es...es tut mir leid. Ich...ich wünschte, ich könnte es wieder gutmachen.“ „Und ich hab mir immer eine Loft mit Aussicht gewünscht“, gab ich apathisch zurück: „Schätze mal, wir sind wohl beide enttäuscht.“ Mit einem geschickten Handgriff schnappte ich mir das Messer, welches Zoe zum Töten Maxwells benutzt hatte, aus ihrer Hosentasche, ergriff ihr rechtes Handgelenk und zog es in meine Richtung. „Bitte“, flehte sie: „tu das nicht. Ich verspreche, dass ich euch helfen werde!“ Ich erwiderte nicht, sondern setzte das Messer einige Zentimeter über Zoes Handgelenk an, was sie in Panik verfallen und noch mehr um ihr Leben betteln ließ. „Ich will nicht sterben! Bitte, tu es nicht“, flehte sie doch ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf und erwiderte ruhig, während ich das Messer ihren Arm hinunter, über ihre Handfläche bis zur Spitze ihres Mittelfingers schneiden ließ: „Schhh. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Schätze mal, das will niemand. Aber Tatsache ist, dass du uns bis zu dem Zeitpunkt egal warst, bis wir dich gebeten haben, uns zu helfen. Und dafür kann ich dir niemals vergeben.“ Ich bat Zoe dann um ihren anderen Arm und da diese bereits durch ihren hohen Blutverlust erschöpft und geschwächt war, tat sie es ohne Widerworte zu geben. Der Schnitt, den ich diesmal ausführte, war nicht so tief, wie der erste, jedoch tief genug, um ihr Blut von ihrem Arm auf den Boden fließen zu lassen, zu welchem sie letztendlich auch fiel. Da Zoe der erste Lifer gewesen war, muss ich zugeben, dass mir das Ganze schon beinahe wie ein heiliges Opfer vorkam - sie gab ihr Leben, auf dass wir eine ertragreiche Ernte genossen. Tatsächlich hatte ich zunächst auch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es zu kosten, oder es zu sammeln, um es als eine Art Reliquie aufzubewahren. Doch als ich zu Marmalade und Catherine sah und wie sie fassungslos dastanden, erinnerte ich mich, dass ich andere Verpflichtungen hatte. * * * „Was hast du gemacht?!“ rief Marmalade: „Damit wirst du nicht durchkommen! Wayde und Darryl werden davon erfahren! Und dann werden sie dir den Hals umdrehen!“ „Das glaube ich weniger“, lächelte ich: „Ich meine, warum sind sie nicht hier?“ Mit dieser Frage schien ich Marmalade etwas überrumpelt zu haben, da sie dem, außer einem bloßen Anstarren, nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. „Dass die beiden nicht mit in der Hütte waren, das ist verständlich. Wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Aber warum denkst du, dass die beiden nicht hier sind?“ „Was hast du ihnen gesagt?!“ kam es aus Marmalades Mund geschossen: „Wie viel wissen sie?“ „So ziemlich alles. Ich habe ihnen erzählt, was ich vorhabe. Mit der Besitzerin des Babelands, mit Mr. Ashton und seiner Tochter. Mit Zoe und mit Emily. Und was soll ich sagen - ich kann eben sehr überzeugend sein, wenn ich es möchte.“ „Du...du bist einfach nur gestört!“ „Psychopatisch ist das Wort, dass du suchst“, erwiderte ich ruhig und besonnen: „Und hättest du mir oder den Mädchen zugehört, dann wüsstest du das. Dann wüstest du auch, dass ich einige der diagnostischen Kriterien einer Psychopatin erfülle. Aber auf der anderen Seite, warst du eh nie gut im Zuhören, hab ich recht? Du warst vielmehr eine Schwätzerin. Hast immer von deiner Mission geschwafelt. Deinen Zielen. Was du erreicht hast. Du, du, du, du, du! Es ging immer nur um dich!“ „Was sagst du denn da?“ fragte sie mich in einem bösartigen Ton: „Du und die anderen sind mir nicht egal!“ „Doch, sind wir“, schnauzte ich Marmalade an: „Und ich kann das auch beweisen!“ Ich drehte mich daraufhin zu Marcy (Lifer-Name: Lilly-Belle) und fragte: „Marcy, hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du noch zwei jüngere Schwestern gehabt hast?“ „Jap, hab ich“, gab Marcy zurück: „Wir haben uns alle drei entschieden, Lifer zu werden.“ „Wie gesagt“, fuhr ich fort, als ich Marmalade direkt in die Augen sah: „Du warst nie gut im Zuhören. Und deshalb hast du auch nicht zugehört, als ich dir gesagt hab, dass wir die Möglichkeit hatten, wenigstens eine von ihnen zu retten.“ „Ihr versteht das nicht“, versuchte Marmalade zu erklären: „es gab zu dem Zeitpunkt wichtigeres zu tun!“ „Zum Beispiel?!“ rief Marcy und ein schadenfrohes Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als ich sah, wie Marmalade keine passende Ausrede einfiel. „Falls es dich interessiert“, fuhr Marcy fort, nachdem sie ein Foto aus einer ihrer Hosentaschen zog und es Marmalade übergab: „Sie sind jetzt tot. Und es ist alles allein deine Schuld!“ Natürlich wusste ich, was auf dem Foto zu sehen war und wieder grinste ich höhnisch, als Marmalade sich das Foto ansah und voller Entsetzen ihre Hand vor ihren Mund hielt. „Sieht ziemlich beschissen für dich aus, hab ich recht?“ grinste ich höhnisch: „Aber Geschwister waren ja nie dein Ding gewesen, stimmt‘s?“ „Das ist Blödsinn und das weißt du genau!“ erwiderte Marmalade: „Ich hab‘ dich aus der Fick-Farm geholt! Das sollte doch Beweis genug sein, dass ihr mir nicht egal seid!“ „Ja, aber das hast du nur dann gemacht, nachdem Catherine dir von mir erzählt hat“, widerlegte ich und fügte dem hinzu: „Es war also nicht so, dass du dich selbst irgendwann über mich erkundigt hast, nein. Stattdessen war es dir viel wichtiger, dein eigenes Ego und deine Selbstverherrlichung auszubauen.“ An diesem Punkt wurde Marmalade beunruhigt. Sie sah in die Augen der umstehenden Helix-Töchtern und rief: „Eure Anführerin ist eine verdammte Psychopatin!“ Doch Marcy grinste nur: „Patricia hatte recht! Du bist wirklich verdammt mies im Zuhören, dass muss man dir lassen!“ Marmalade sah Marcy verwirrt an, welche weitersprach: „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, wir haben das nicht gewusst? Das war eins der ersten Sachen, die Patricia uns erzählt hat!“ „Denn Helix akzeptiert dich, wie du geboren wurdest, denn er hat dich erschaffen“, rezitierte ich: „Aber der Glaube an Helix war ja nie dein Ding. Und selbst wenn du eine Helix-Tochter geworden wärst - wie gesagt, du bist echt mies im Zuhören.“ „A-aber die Gedankenrekonstruktion!“ rief Marmalade, als ich das Messer säuberte und es mit einem geschickten und unauffälligen Handgriff an Marcy übergab: „Die soll doch alle Schäden der Misshandlung beseitigen!“ rief Marmalade verwirrt: „D-deswegen entscheiden sich doch viel Lifer dafür!“ „Ähm, ja“, gab ich zurück während ich mir die Stirn kratzte: „Was das angeht, das ist genau der Punkt!“ „Ich verstehe nicht.“ „Natürlich nicht. Du verstehst ja nie etwas! Was ich sagen will, ist, dass ich von Grund auf psychopatisch veranlagt bin. Soll heißen, ich war schon so, als ich wirklich dreizehn war.“ Ich sah gelassen zu und schmunzelte, als sich Marmalades Augen weiteten und ihr klar wurde, dass sie sozusagen unwissentlich ein Monster entfesselt hatte. „Und was jetzt? Wirst du mich jetzt abschlachten und dabei hysterisch anfangen zu lachen?“ frage sie und ich muss gestehen, dass ich ob dieser lächerlichen Verzerrung tatsächlich das Lachen angefangen hätte. Allerdings konnte ich es mir noch verkneifen und antwortete: „Nein. Heute ist dein Glückstag. Ich werde dich nicht umbringen.“ Daraufhin ließ Marmalade einen erleichterten Seufzer verlauten, ehe Marcy auf sie zuschnellte und ihr der Messer mit voller Wucht in den Bauch rammte. Marmalade fiel zu Boden, hielt sich die blutende Wunde. Marcy beugte sich über sie und stach noch fünf weitere Male auf Marmalade ein, ehe ich nickte und mich zu unserer selbsternannten Anführerin hinunterbeugte. Ich ließ meine Hand über ihre Wunden fahren, ließ ihr Blut meine Finger benetzen und strich ihr mit der blutigen Hand über ihre Wange. „Komisch, oder? Da betont man ein Wort in einem Satz anders - und schon denken Leute, man will ihnen nichts Böses. Sprache ist eine lustige Sache.“ „B-bitte“, flehte sie: „wenn ich schon sterben soll, dann bitte schnell.“ Ich sah hinauf zu Marcy, welche das Messer noch fest in ihrer Hand hielt, sah wieder auf ihr Opfer und sprach: „Tut mir Leid, das hab ich nicht zu entscheiden.“ „Und ich gönne dir das nicht, Henrietta Chapman! Cäsar ist dreiundzwanzig Mal abgestochen worden und erst nach zwei Stunden gestorben“, kam es von oben: „Bei sechs Stichen wird das wohl etwas länger dauern.“ „Tja, das Volk hat gesprochen“, schlussfolgerte ich und fügte dem hinzu: „ Und übrigens; Psychopaten lachen nicht.“ Daraufhin übergab Marcy mir das Messer, lief an Catherine vorbei und verließ den Raum, ehe ich wieder aufstand und mich meiner Schwester zuwandte. * * * „Dann stimmt es also“, folgerte Cat als ich das Messer auf dem Boden warf: „Du hast es damals also wirklich getan. Du hast ihn wirklich umgebracht.“ Ich antwortete nicht darauf, sondern ließ sie weiterreden: „Dann war’s das also?“ fragte sie mich: „Dann wirst du mich jetzt auch umbringen. Vier hast du ja schon umgebracht, warum jetzt aufhören?“ „Vier?“ fragte ich verwirrt und sah noch einmal hinter mich, um die Opferzahl noch einmal zu überprüfen. „Ich meine mit ihm zusammen“, stellte sie klar, doch ich verneinte: „Nein. Du bist Familie. Und der Familie könnt‘ ich das nicht antun. Außerdem könnte ich das nie vor Harold und Joanne rechtfertigen.“ „Harold und Joanne?“ fragte Cat verwirrt: „Wer sind die denn?“ Ich sah meiner Schwester direkt in die Augen und erwiderte: „Niemand Wichtiges - jedenfalls nicht für das große Ganze. Aber wir haben sie immer Mum und Dad genannt.“ Mit Schadenfreude sah ich, wie sich ihr Gesicht vor Schock verzerrte und ich hinzufügte: „Außerdem hab‘ ich dich ja schon umgebracht. Soweit es sie angeht, bist du in der Gosse verreckt!“ „W-was? Was redest du da?!“ Ich erzählte ihr dann davon, wie ich unsere Eltern besucht hatte. Wie ich das Blau aus meinen Haaren gewaschen und es durch eine anständige Frisur getauscht hatte. Wie ich das Braun und das intakte Denim abgestreift und beide durch eine zerrissene Jeans und ein grünes Tanktop ersetzt und wie ich sie zur Tea-Time vollkommen überrascht hatte. „Was haben sie gesagt?! Waren sie uns noch böse?!“ „Nein, sie waren froh, mich zu sehen. Das Komische war allerdings, dass das Erste, nach dem sie fragten, dein Name war.“ „Und dann hast du sie angelogen? Als du ihnen gesagt hast, dass ich tot bin.“ „Nein, natürlich nicht“, grinste ich frech: „Zuerst hab‘ ich sie bezüglich der letzten paar Jahre angelogen. Bezüglich den Fabriken. Bezüglich dem Missbrauch. Bezüglich Wyndon - und letztlich sogar bezüglich Helix!“ „Und dann hast du sie, was mich angeht, angelogen“, folgerte Cat: „Und was genau hat sie überzeugt?“ „Ich hab‘ ihnen das Foto gezeigt.“ „Welches Foto?“ „Das Foto von mir tot in der Gosse, das wir für diese Propagandakampagne gemacht hatten, die nie realisiert wurde. Hatte mir schon gedacht, dass ich irgendeinen Nutzen dafür finden würde.“ Cat hielt entsetzt die Hände vor ihren Mund während ich sie einfach mit einem frechen Grinsen ansah. Ihr schockierter Ausdruck wurde durch einen der Wut abgelöst, als sie rief: „Damit wirst du nicht durchkommen! Ich werde ihnen alles sagen!“ Ich verschränkte lediglich die Arme, hob eine Augenbraue und spottete: „Hast du das wirklich vor, ja? Und wie willst du das machen, wenn du nicht mal mehr unsere alte Adresse weißt?“ „Was?“ fragte sie verdutzt: „Wovon redest du? Ich werd‘ mich doch noch an die Adresse des Ortes erinnern, an dem wir circa zwanzig Jahre lang gewohnt haben!“ „Also gut“, forderte ich meine Schwester heraus: „wie lautet die Adresse?“ „Sie lautet...ähm...“, stammelte sie, während ich meine Arme verschränkt hielt und weiterhin ein Grinsen aufsetzte: „Moment, ich hab’s gleich. Sie lautet...warte mal.“ Cat versuchte sich noch ein paar weitere Male zu erinnern, ehe sie mich voller Entsetzen ansah und mich fragte, was ich denn mit ihr gemacht hatte. „Ich hab deine Erinnerung gelöscht. Natürlich nicht alles, nur das Bisschen“, erwiderte ich kalt: „Ach und wenn du veruschen willst, die Info aus meiner Rübe rausquetschen zu wollen, vergiss es. Ich hab’s mir auch löschen lassen.“ „Aber warum? Warum hast du mir das Angetan?!“ „Weil du es verdient hast!“ erwiderte ich giftig und warf ihr dabei einen wortwörtlichen Todesblick zu: „Weil du es verdient hast, nach dem, was du mir angetan hast!“ „Aber...Lifer zu werden war doch deine Idee, nicht meine!“ argumentierte sie, was ich ihr mit einer Backpfeife erwiderte und rief: „Was?! Nein! So hab ich das nicht gemeint! Außerdem war das Lifer-Werden meine Idee - und zwar nur meine! Du hast dich doch nur eingeklinkt, um mir das auch wegzunehmen - genauso wie alles andere auch!“ „Hör‘ dir doch mal zu!“ bat sie: „Ich bin zum Lifer geworden, um mich um dich kümmern zu können!“ „Du hast es getan, weil du niemandem etwas gönnst. Es ging ja sowieso immer nur um dich, stimmt’s? Miss Catherine Moira Langley; Schulschönheit...Mami und Papis Liebling...der der Jungs.“ Ich umkreiste sie dann wie eine Beute und machte sie mit jedem meiner Schritte nur noch nervöser. „Du hast immer die tollen Kleider bekommen, das neueste Telefon, die heißesten Typen - während ich immer die gruselige Tussi war, die Anderen komische Psychofragen gestellt hat und angeblich ihren ersten Freund umgebracht haben soll.“ „Darum geht es dir? Du bist sauer, weil du all die tollen Dinge nicht gekriegt hast, als wir noch jung waren? Und was sollte das ‚soll gerade? Du hast ihn umgebracht!" Ich hörte zu laufen auf, sah Cat direkt in die Augen und sprach: „Nein. Ich kann einfach nur nicht glauben, dass du die Erste gewesen warst, an die sich Mama erinnert hat, als ich dort war.“ „Wir sind eineiige Zwillinge, Pat“, versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen: „Das is‘ eine fünfzig‑fünfzig Chance, dass man richtig liegt.“ „Und trotzdem hat sie deinen ''Namen genannt“, gab ich angewidert zurück, ehe ich die ausgewählten Helix‑Töchter ansah: „Aber jetzt hab‘ ich eine Mission. Eine Berufung. Einen Sinn. Und du wirst mir das nicht wegnehmen!“ Ich sah wieder in Cats Gesicht, dass sich zu einem verwirrten Ausdruck wandelte, je länger ich sie anstarrte. Und dann, ohne ein Anzeichen oder eine Warnung, langte ich an den Hals meiner Schwester und fing an, zuzudrücken. Sie griff nach meinen Armen und versuchte, sich von mir loszureißen, doch ich ließ sie nicht. Erst als sie deutliche Erstickungsanzeichen aufwies, ließ ich von ihr ab und sie sank zu Boden. „H...hast du’s so ge...gemacht?“ keuchte Cat während sie zu mir aufsah: „Hast du Jason so umgebracht?“ Ich kicherte leicht, sah zu meiner reizenden Schwester hinunter und erwiderte: „Nein. Und ich hab‘ ihn auch nicht runtergestoßen, falls das deine nächste Frage ist. Er fiel runter, ich nutze die Gelegenheit - und dann gab ich ihm dem Abschiedskuss.“ „Ich k...kann nicht glauben, dass du alle verarsch hast! Das du ''mich verarscht hast!“ „War ja nicht so schwer“, gab ich nonchalant zurück: „Hatte einfach ziemlich viel Glück und der Rest war Impro. Aber jetzt spielt das wohl keine Rolle mehr, hab ich Recht? Was getan ist, ist getan.“ „Und was jetzt?“ fragte Cat, während sie sich wieder aufrappelte. Mit festem Griff umklammerte ich ihre Schultern und meinte gelassen: „Wir tun, weshalb wir hier sind. Was Helix uns befielt, zu tun. Unsere Schwestern zu retten und uns an unseren Peinigern zu rächen.“ Ich ließ daraufhin von ihr ab und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als sie rief: „Pat! Was ist mit dem Heilmittel?“ „Was ist mit welchem Heilmittel?“ gab ich zurück: „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.“ * * * Dies bringt uns zu der eingangs gestellten Frage und ich denke, dass ihr annehmt, dass ich weit davon entfernt bin, normal zu sein - vor allem nach dem, was ihr gerade gelesen habt. Ihr wisst schon - wie ich meinen ersten, festen Freund umgebracht hab‘ und so. Allerdings ist von Frauen, die später im Leben zu Serienkillern werden, bekannt, dass (obgleich es ziemlich selten ist) sie in sehr jungen Jahren bereits jemanden umgebracht haben. Unter diesem Gesichtspunkt betrachtet, bin ich wohl ziemlich normal, denke ich. Teil 5 - GefundenKategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende